kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Akima
| image = | race = Gale | birthday = February 2 | age = 23 | gender = Female | height = 160 cm (5'3") | weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) | blood type = AB | spirit energy = B | affiliation = Shizuku | previous affiliation = Kaidan World, Kaidan Advance Troops | occupation = Gale Warrior | previous occupation = Kaidan Advance Troops First Lieutenant | team = Shizuku's Gale Forces | previous team = Kaidan Advance Troops | partner = Siren | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Yamatsuri | relatives = None (Deceased) | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta = Swirling Wave | first form = Small Wand | second form = Italian Rapier | gale sword = Snow Leopard | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = Chapter 1 }} Akima (秋間) is a major antagonist is the Kaida:Reborn ''novel. She is a Gale who works under Shizuku, alongside her rival and partner Siren. She once worked for Shizuku in the Kaidan Advance Troops before they acquired their forbidden powers. Appearance As the exact opposite of Siren, Akima is a very loud and boisterous individual. She often likes to taunt people, and thinks it is funny to tease her opponents. Her black hair is usually kept up, with the ends of her hair pointed towards the sky and her shorter bangs curling around the sides of her face. Her color theme is royal blue, matching her ice blue eyes. She wears a blue tube top with black cape over her shoulders and a blue collar necklace with matching blue skull earrings. She has short black shorts with a blue obi, blue half gloves and two blue bracelets. She is the oddest out of the bunch, going barefoot besides a few black bandages around the soles of her feet and her ankles. Personality After her defection from the Kaidan world, she provides the 'comical relief' of the three Gales. Deep down, she too hates all Kaida but would rather taunt and make fun of them and then kill them. She is the kind of person to flaunt her power until she gets bored, then crush them with almost unnecessary force. Because of her laid back and energetic personality, she is usually not assigned serious jobs, however she complains when she receives any job at all, thus it is better if she receives no serious jobs at all. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers:' Because she was a Kaida, she has higher healing abilities than normal humans. When she became a Gale, her healing abilities increased dramatically. Normally, it would take a seriously concentrated Spiritual Energy attack to seriously wound her to the point where she would not immediately heal. *'Spell Casting:' As a former Kaida, Akima has knowledge of Kekkai and Jaketsu spells. She was quite well known among the Kaida because of her ability and speed of her Jaketsu spells. However, after becoming a Gale, she no longer uses them and no longer wears her spell ring in order to preform them. In the last battle however, she is seen with her ring and it was revealed that Shizuku kept her around so she could use her spells to stall the members of Bree's squad so they could continue. *'Speed:' Although she is the 'slowest' of the Gales, Akima is still fast. Of all her abilities, Maboroshi was not her best skill, she was actually better at Jaketsu spells, however she continues to use it as a Gale. She easily is able to keep up with Colonel level officers or higher, though most of the speed work is handed to Siren. Akima deeply wishes to be faster than Siren, however, she knows that she is better at Jaketsu spells so does not overdo most of her training. *'Spirit Energy: ' Compared to Siren, Akima has about 2/5ths less power than Siren. She can easily use her Spirit Energy and after becoming a Gale, she is able to freely use her Spirit Energy without restrictions. Her Spirit Energy also grew after becoming a Gale. When she uses her full Gale powers, she rivals that of Generals. With the lowest levels of Spirit Energy among the three, Akima works extremely hard to surpass Shizuku and Siren so she is respected more. Kenta '''Swirling Wave (渦巻く波)' *'First Form:' In first form, Akima's Kenta turns into a small wand, about the length of her arm. It is incredibly durable, even able to withstand bladed attacks without breaking. It has the appearance of a wooden wand, though it is made of hard metal. The wand channels her Spirit Energy, giving the appearance that it controls her power rather than Akima do this herself. With flicks of her wrist, Akima shoots blasts of Spirit Energy from the wand. The wand is also able to withdraw Energy, balance the Spirit Energy, and reverse the attack. *'Second Form:' Akima's second form, with release command Uzumaku Nami, Swirling Wave transforms into a unusually strong Italian Style Rapier, with an intricate design for the hilt and a seemingly thin, but strong, blade. Unusual for the type of blade, Uzumaku Nami is able to withstand attacks from even Kaien's second form. From the hilt, water spills out, not according to Akima's will, and she is able to utilize this for her stronger attacks. Akima can also summon giant waves at will and launch them at her opponents. Along with other various attacks involving water, she is also able to create vortexes of water by infusing her Spirit Energy and spinning it. Gale Powers *'Gale Sword: Snow Leopard (ユキヒョウ) :' Her sword takes the form of a whip at her side that cries like a snow leopard when it whips things. Infusing her Spirit Energy, Akima can attack things when they are entangled in the whip with blasts of Spirit Energy. *'Enhanced Spirit Energy and Endurance:' When her Gale powers are activated, Akima gains another wave of Spirit Energy and have both form one and form two at the same time. It is also very easy for her to control her extra Spirit Energy, despite the fact is grows exponentially. *'Fangs:' Like most Gales, Akima has two fangs protruding from her canine teeth that she uses to draw out and consume Spirit Energy. Akima's are more feline-like, thinner and slightly sharper. Relationships Shizuku Like Siren, Akima has undying loyalty to Shizuku. He accepted her after they became Gales and would do anything to see Shizuku's wish come true. Taking Shizuku's ideals for herself, Akima believes that the only way for Kaida to be punished is to annihilate them. She deeply wishes, like Shizuku, to see the entire downfall of the Kaidan World. Although she is not trusted as much as Siren, Akima does not see this as a problem, as she would normally prefer to do her own jobs rather than 'baby sit'. Siren Of all the people in the world, Siren is Akima's biggest obstacle. Akima constantly trains herself so she can one day face Siren in an even fight. She wants to be as fast and as strong as Siren, acknowledging her strength, however she will not, under any circumstances, admit it. She is often jealous of so jobs Siren receives but goes without complaining. Their relationship, often yelling back at one another, is slightly comical, as two sisters arguing. Upon her death, Akima reflects on why she couldn't fight or beat Siren, and is troubled by this. In her final moments, she realizes that she was as strong as Siren, but in her own way and dies peacefully. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Enemy